Falling For the Enemy
by HylianAutumnSage
Summary: Marth Lowell prince of Altea, and his knight and best friend Link, find a man alive at the end of the battle, what they dont know is the intense change he will make on their lives Shonen ai maybe Yaoi later
1. Chapter 1

"Is there some enemy alive?" Spoke the prince, ridding on his horse near his knight. "Tell me if you find somebody alive"

"Yes, your highness" The blond soldier kept searching mounted on Epona for some signs of alive enemies. Some hours went on like that, the field covered in blood and dead bodies all around. Prince Marth just won the battle against their attackers, Crimea. Marth didn't know why the sudden attack but he couldn't allow Altea to fall into darkness again. The prince was proud that he was able to defend his kingdom this time. His loyal server, and personal bodyguard, not to mention best friend too; Link, always stood by the prince's side defending him with such courage. They had been always a nice team. But they didn't know that was about to change.

"Prince Marth…" Link almost whispered, knowing that the prince for what he just saw now. There was a person, lying on the floor, his head barely moved, and his eyes were closed tightly, he was trying to hold the pain. His body covered in blood as well, he had a lot of wounds, but no one seemed like it could cause him death. Link ran his finger through the man's blue hair. The man as he felt this tried to move his hand to grab Link's. The boy gasped at this action. When he heard a groan from behind him.

"So, you found someone… Why is that you did not tell me Link?" Prince Marth looked down at Link who was kneeling in front of the man, remaining silent. He looked up at the prince that seemed rater intimidating right there.

"Is that so? Then I order you to kill this man" Link's eyes opened widely at the order. The mysterious man whined loudly enough to be heard just by Link, at the same time he opened his blue eyes slightly to look at Link.

He just couldn't carry out that order.

"I must disagree, Prince Marth… If you allow me to, I would like to take care of this man" Link tried to lift the guy by himself, taking his hand.

"Hah! You must be kidding Link, he is from Crimea! He is an enemy" Prince Marth yelled at Link, taking out his sword from its hilt, directing it to the man Link was holding.

"Prince Marth of Altea, I beg you with all my heart, do not kill this man, we won the battle already… And I am asking you this as a friend, Marth" Link closed his eyes, waiting a reply from Marth.

"…Do you realize that those people killed my father when they had no right to? Why should I show compassion for a single man of Crimea then?" Marth looked at the man, and at how Link tried to protect him with all his effort. Marth sighed "You are weak Link; I will allow you to help him. But, he will remain on the dungeon, as a slave, I do not want a man of Crimea walking freely around my kingdom" Marth glared again at the man. Then saw a wide smile forming on Link's lips. Marth hummed and turned around with his horse, smiling slightly at Link's happiness.

"Thank you Marth!... I! - I mean… Prince Marth!" Link smiled nervously and carried the man to his horse, with too much effort; he put him up and got on his horse with the new man, now unconscious again. He was sitting in front of Link, covered by Link's cape.

They started to head back to the castle, people looking at them as they went on. Some people whispering as they saw Link and the man covered in blood and ripped clothes go together on the same horse.

Link tried as better as he could to ignore them, looking straight to the castle, his face did not reflect any emotion. People bowed as the cold prince rode through the streets. He lifted his hand to Link, making a signal to him for come closer, with a serious look still, Link saw it and hurried to his side, holding the man closer, wanting to protect him from the prince.

"Link, I do not want more people seeing that we took this man with us, could be suspicious, I order you to hurry to the castle, then, take care of this man, I will be with you later" Marth spoke coldly to Link. Link smiled softly, like thanking him. He rode as fast as he could to the castle, making sure that the guy wouldn't fall.

As Link concentrated on going faster, and keep the guy on his place, he passed through the protecting walls of the castle, then he thought that if he entered by the principal door everybody would be asking and maybe Princess Ellis would know about it. He didn't want to cause prince Marth too much trouble, so he would just enter by any entrance backwards, except the dungeons door. Because Marth told him that never enter to the dungeons, and as the loyal knight he was, he always carried out that order. So, the stables should be a fine place for entering. Link made Epona run faster, for evade those soldiers that always bothered him. They didn't even have time to question Link where was he going, because Link jumped them.

He was almost there, the zone wasn't really guarded, and Link started slowing down as he checked if the guy was ok. Link was about to dismount as he heard an odd but loud sound, that made Epona scared and she ran away, making Link at the man fall to the ground, the guy falling unconsciously on top of Link. The man was heavier than he appeared to be, it hurt him that he couldn't move the boy off him. And he was also wondering what was that sound.

Link was alone, with the man suffocating him. He kept trying to push him off, willing to don't hurt him even more. It was becoming hard to breath, with one last effort he tried to push, giving up, realizing that he wasn't strong enough, he closed his eyes. But now he felt like if the boy wasn't on him. He opened his eyes and saw the boy lifting himself on his arms. Link was impressed now. He just remained looking at the boy, how he could move without hurting himself. The boy opened his eyes slowly, whining as he got on his knees with his arms placed at Link's sides.

The man was looking at him, rather curious, when he saw Link's ears twitch showing that he was nervous, the boy continued looking at Link as his body started to feel heavy again.

Link couldn't help but blush, when…

"Stop it right there!" yelled the prince running at Link's side with some guard, who took the boy by the arms and moved him away from Link "Take him to a special cell! I will be there is some minutes" The guards who were curiously the same that always bothered Link, took the mysterious man to the dungeon as Marth ordered them. Link got into his elbows, and was looking at Marth confused.

"What is it Link? You must thank me… I just saved you" Marth crossed his arms proudly.

"You didn't save me Marth…and why are your clothes dirty?" Asked Link, getting up.

"Sure, I get it now, that's why your face is red… and I was attacked down there" Marth and Link always used to spoke more freely when there wasn't anybody watching.

"You were attacked!?!? How was that!? I should— w-wait! My face is not red!" Link turned away looking at the floor.

"Of course you are... Oh! And it doesn't matter anymore" Marth brushed the dust off his tunic with his hands "I just saved your ass Link"

"Such a language for a prince, huh Marth?" Link giggled.

"Nobody is watching us anyway, just as when we were kids" Marth hugged Link from behind, resting his head on Link shoulder "Anyway, I got to attend your friend, I'll see you in your room later don't worry" Marth licked the tip of Link's ear, making the boy laugh.

"I never liked when you did that Marth, not even when we were kids, but its fine" Link kept laughing a bit more, but his face turned more serious "Marth, please don't hurt him, I beg you" Link looked at Marth who was standing in front of him now.

The prince smirked, walking to the dungeons waving his hand to Link.

"We will see Link, we will see…"

.-.-.

TBC

-.-.-.


	2. Chapter 2

Link was sitting on a chair near a window on his room. He wanted to know about what prince Marth was doing. If he got to know who this mysterious man was, and if he already killed him "y-you wouldn't, right?" the day was cloudy and someone behind him spoke, startling him.

"In fact, I wouldn't Link… I wouldn't hurt my best friend like that" Marth placed his hands on Link's shoulders. Link never took his eyes off the window.

"Marth… what happened with him?" Said Link, his face becoming a bit sad.

"That's all you can talk about?" Asked Marth facing Link.

"I'm just worried… that's all" Link looked at Marth, smiling softly. He stood up and jumped into on his bed. Covering his face with a pillow and sighing. Marth sat at the edge of Link's bed, resting his head on the Hylian's stomach, making the boy giggle slightly.

"You have been always so ticklish, right? ~" Marth laughed, smirking at Link's scared face when he took the pillow off his face. Marth got into his knees and started tickling Link, no mercy for the poor guy.

"S-stop it Marth! Hahaa~"Link was laughing so hard, struggling for get out of Marth's unusual attack. Link moved his hands to hold the prince's hands. Fail.

"You are not getting out of this so easily, you owe me one after all" Marth took Link's hand and pinned then above the boys head. Still tickling Link with his free hand "And you dare to call yourself my personal knight!" yelled Marth sarcastically. Link just kept laughing and trying to kick the prince off, it just made more difficult for Marth to tickle him. Marth straddled Link, sitting on his lap. Link's hands still pinned above his head as Marth tortured him, loving to hear Link's laugh even if he was forcing him to laugh.

"Maaaaaaarth~ No please! Stop it! Hahaa~ I beg you" Link kept struggling. Tears starting to come down from his eyes as the prince tickled him harder.

In some seconds, those laughs became whines of pain, hearing this; the prince stopped his little game, looking at Link's face.

"What is it Link??" Asked Marth Kind of worried letting go of the boy's hands, but still sitting on his lap.

"Its … nothing forget it" Link got up, pushing Marth off softly. He tried to open the door, placing a hand on his stomach, but Marth took his arm and pulled him back. Noticing that the before clean clothes of the knight now were stained with blood. Marth gasped.

"Link! You are bleeding! You have a wound there! Why didn't you tell me? Let's go to the infirmary now!" Marth opened the door and started leading Link down the stairs to the infirmary.

"It's not necessary, I'm fine" Link kept holding his wound preventing it to let out more blood. Marth opened the door of the infirmary as they arrived there. Link was forced to enter by the prince; the person who was attending the infirmary looked at Marth, scared, to see the prince there.

"We need your help Pit" Prince Marth pushed Link to the white bed softly.

"He has a wound, I did not notice it before" Marth crossed his arms "I do not even know what caused it, but I know you can find it out" Marth sat on a chair, crossing his legs and his arms, looking at the little boy "something you can do about it?"

"Y-yes sir!" Pit ran at Link's side, feeling nervous "C-could you remove your tunic sir…P-please?" The angel blushed at his request. Link started taking off his tunic, knowing that the petit angel needed to examine him. Revealing a not too deep cut that went from the middle point of his ribs to his right side.

Pit was looking at it; his face going serious as he examined the boy's wound. Nobody spoke in the room for some minutes, Pit's fingers touched Link's wound, what made him hiss "I'm really sorry but I must do this" Pit took some cotton and started cleaning the bloody cut. Link gasped at the cotton with odd stuff touched his skin and made him shiver in annoyance.

"So, what will happen now?" Asked prince Marth standing up, and going to Link's side "He is going to heal soon?"

"I can't tell… But I'm sure the wound was caused this morning for a blade of course" Pi ran for a bandage and some more of that weird potion "I will bandage it, you should not move for at least two days or tree if you consider that you need it" Pit was holding Link's hand while talking to him, Marth seeing this, glared at Pit with somehow angry eyes. He just couldn't allow some random guy to be touching HIS Link. Marth had realized years ago that he liked Link, he enjoyed being with him, yeah, but Marth wouldn't tell him so he would just show it in a 'friendly' way. And yes, in fact he hated any person that dared to touch his beloved soldier.

In fact, it made Marth angry that Link could be touching Link's body. Even if he was just bandaging him. Through these days, Marth noticed that he had never seen Link in a … sexual way before. He was willing to protect Link, from everybody, his lovely eyes, his warm smile, that… innocence he possessed. Now he found himself wanting, needing, to touch him, we wanted him to belong to him, though he already did. It was not enough for the prince. Of course he couldn't just do that so suddenly, he loved to bite the boy's pointy ear in a lovingly way and how Link didn't even think of it in a romantic action… just as a friendly way to play.

He watched Link with other eyes now, he wanted him, but that would come later, he wasn't going to give up.

"Marth! Look! Pit did an amazing job, right?" Asked Link smiling, and poking the bandage that Pit just put on him. Taking the prince out of his deep thoughts, and making him look at Link's bandaged body.

"Yah he did, but next time will be the one bandaging you" The thought made Marth warm inside. He glared at Pit, making the poor boy shiver with the look the prince was sending him.

"Y-yes… It was an honor to help you s-sir! I hope you don't g-get hurt again" Pit walked to his room bowing to the prince and waving cutely at Link, who smiled at him. Marth just made him so scared.

"Aww poor boy, I bet he was nervous" Link giggled a bit.

"Yeah we will come back to visit him another day… I don't want you coming to the infirmary often, understood?" Marth took Link's tunic from the bed, and starting walking out, followed by Link.

As they were walking Link remembered the mysterious man.

"Marth! C-could it be possible for me to… go to the dungeons once?" Asked Link, scared a bit of Marth's reaction. Marth stopped walking and turned back to Link who was behind him, looking at him. His eyes had something that made Link froze. He never thought that Marth could wear such a scary look in his eyes. He always seemed to be so sweet with Link.

Marth took a calming breath; he didn't want to scare Link after all.

"Link, you know you aren't allowed o go there…so, why the sudden interest?" Marth forced a smile, inside he was pissed, and this was surely for that Crimean boy… In the time Marth passed with him in the cells, the man seemed to be mute, he was conscious after Marth got Pit to heal him a bit, but we refused to say a word, to answer the prince's questions, what made the prince angry too, and he had to lock the boy into a cell. Pit took care of him for some hours, making sure that he was ok, because Marth didn't wanted Link to be all sad later.

"Well, I just … wanted to… see that man… I'm still curious" Link lowered his head. He knew it made Marth angry that he wanted to see the boy instead of passing time with him, but the prince just didn't show it. He knew so well that Marth disliked the boy. Marth could have killed him in the battle field when he was unconscious, but for Link's pleas he didn't. Link was amazed.

"Well you know I cannot let you go there… but if it makes you happy, I'll take him to your room later, so you can talk with him and stuff… but I remind you, I'll only allow he to be here as a slave, you must find him something to do" Marth now was walking to his room instead of Link's. Leaving the Hylian alone in the hallway, smiling sadly. Continuing his way to his room.

"Thank you Marth, you are always so kind to me" whispered Link.

* * *

TBC

waii really hope someone is reading it ^^;


	3. Chapter 3

That night, Link was sitting on the chair near his window again, looking at the stars. There was a full huge moon outside, Link missed the forest somehow. Hyrule was so far away from Altea, and he was so close to Marth, so he just couldn't leave. He wondered how it would be to go a night to the forest, with all those trees surrounding him like in the old times. Maybe someday he would ask Marth to go with him.

He needed to clean his wound as Pit told him. Hours ago, when the prince left to his room. He decided to take a bath, thinking it would be relaxing and nice, and it could help him to think better. Link took a towel and started walking to the bathroom, filling the bathtub with hot water.

Link started stripping and tied a towel to his waist; waiting until the bathtub was full for going in, leaving the towel in a near place.

He had to think about that man, why did he save him in first place? He did not have any reason to, but he did. He felt weird being with him, it was unlike with Marth. Something different and new. He liked it.

Link jumped as someone was calling at his door; it scared him when he was so lost in his thoughts. Who could it be? He wondered, and what was he supposed to do? He got off the bathtub and hurried outside, getting dry and tying a towel around his waist and using another one to dry his hair.

"Wait a bit please!" yelled Link while drying his hair and letting the towel fall into his shoulders.

Then He opened the door.

"It is… you" Said Link blushing a bit "I… Come in please" Link was nervous of course. There was the boy, standing on his door as Marth promised. The Crimean blue haired man that Link rescued. The boy walked into Link's room, closing the door behind them. Link turned to the guy, noticing that his hands were handcuffed and he was wearing a simple grey tunic with a rope on his waist "W-why are you handcuffed? Ohh! I know, it was for Prince Marth, right?" Link got closer to the man, taking his hands to examine the handcuffs.

"Oh! Excuse me, how rude from me… My name is Link, it's a pleasure to meet you, uhm… you are…?" Link smiled at the yet unknown man standing in front of him. The man just looked down at the floor, his face expressionless "Come on don't be afraid of me, I just want to help you… now would you tell me your name please?" But instead of speaking, the boy pinned Link to the wall in a sudden move "What are you—?"

"Shhh~ lower your voice" Whispered the man "He is spying us" he brought his arms at both sides of Link's head, the chain of the handcuffs preventing his head of moving away. Getting him trapped "Your royal friend is trying to hear us" said the blue haired boy "By the way, my name is Ike" He was still whispering, but this time into Link's ear. What made Link blush more, plus, he was just wearing a towel around his waist, what made it weird for Link.

"Ike… don't you think it's an awkward way of meeting someone?"Ike realized that Link was almost naked. He thought that the boys didn't look like someone who would hurt him, so he let go of Link. His hands grabbing the chains of the handcuffs and steeping away from the guy.

"Excuse me! I didn't notice… I'm really sorry" Ike looked down at his right side, making Link giggle a bit. They both were blushing, no one spoke though. Ike finally broke the silence.

"So, why did you save me down there?" Asked Ike lifting his head to look at Link's eyes that never left him. Link lifted his eyebrows and leaned on the wall, resting his head on it.

Link didn't know what to reply anyway, he didn't expect Ike would ask him that… 'Why did I save you?... I just did' thought Link. His heart started beating faster by every second that passed "I… I just did, I think everybody deserves a second chance… And I just don't want innocent people to die" A sweet smile formed on Link's lips, while he was looking at Ike.

"You are right… anyway; thank you" Ike hoped the prince couldn't hear anything since they were whispering "So, why am I here?" Ike laughed nervously "I hope it's not for your fun" Link tilted his head at side, confused.

"For my…fun? How is that?" Asked Link, blinking twice, still looking at Ike.

"Are you serious?..." Ike looked oddly at Link "You don't know?" Ike took a step near Link.

"Maybe I need an explanation?" The blond looked at Ike confused.

Ike's eyes softened, getting near Link, thinking that Link was so innocent yet, unlike the blue haired prince he saw before "What If I show you a bit~? Just in case that your lustful prince wants to try it" Said Ike running a finger down Link's bare chest. Link tried to get closer to the wall, but he couldn't, gasping as Ike touched his chest.

"H-how is this supposed to b-be fun?" Asked Link a bit alarmed about the way Ike was touching him "I… I do not think i-it is—"

"Later on you will enjoy it" Said Ike kissing Link's cheek "Don't worry kid, I'm just playing" Ike hugged Link tight. Link blushed. He had just met this man and they were talking like friends that see each other every day "Anyway, do you know why he brought me here?" He couldn't take his eyes off Link's, so truthful and innocent looking. Ike sat on the floor, leaning on the wall.

"Well, Prince Marth ordered that if I wanted you to stay in the castle, I must find you a job here at the castle… And you can't leave or he will kill you…" Link looked down at Ike seeing how concerned he was about this problem. Of course Link didn't want him to die, he just saved him. Link, looking right into Ike's eyes found it.

"I know!! Oh…" Link remembered that he shouldn't be yelling "…You know how to fight, right?" Link smiled and kneeled down in front of Ike, grabbing him by his shoulders. Ike nodded "Would you like to be… something like… maybe my protector?" Link looked down, still blushing.

"Woah… do you really trust me? You barely know me… " Ike was shocked that this kid could say such things.

"W-well…. If Prince Marth approves of course!" Link yelled again, and covered his mouth. But as soon as he said the royal's name, said person opened the door, slamming it against the wall, with his right hand resting on his waist. His eyes opened wide at the sight, getting angry at the Crimean boy. His love kneeling half naked in front of the man he wanted to kill right there, Marth still needed to know his name. He tried to control his anger, sighing.

"Link, dear, may I ask what are you two doing?" Marth's eye twitched, getting even more jealous. He has been behind the wall of Link's room, in the hallway, trying to hear the boy's conversation, but failed because the boys have been talking in whispers all the time, so his efforts of spying have been useless.  
Yes just came in until Link yelled.

Ike pulled the boy up with him, not wanting to cause him too much trouble with the prince. Though he would have liked to push Link into a hug just to make the prince jealous.

As he noticed in the cells how the prince was talking about Link. It was obvious to Ike that the prince wanted Link in more than just one way. And Ike could see why.

"Prince Marth! We were talking about Ike being my personal protector, like my bodyguard" Said Link happily, still blushing a bit.

'Ike? So, that's his name' thought Marth "I have nothing against that Link, it is a wonderful idea, but I definitely will not give him a weapon" Marth walked near Ike, looking at him with scorn.

Link really wanted Ike to be by his side, just like his best friend, though he has just talked to him a few minutes.

Marth couldn't allow it. He was an enemy, he wanted to steal Link, Math was sure of it. It was disrespectful for the proud Altean Prince. If Marth gave Ike a weapon, he would surely betray his love, kill them both and a lot of Altean people just for escape to Crimea, and return attacking Altea, and this time Marth wouldn't be there for help his kingdom. That all because Link had a new pet, in Marth's opinion. He couldn't grant Link's wish this time.

He wasn't so stupid either; he wouldn't let this man being alone with his love all the day, seducing him. Because Marth was sure that this man named Ike was doing that, trying to steal his love as revenge.

"Aww, Marth! Please~?" Link begged.

"Sorry Link, but definitely not, he could be your personal aid, like your slave, he could clean your room, wash your clothes, things like that… or do you want him to remain on the dungeons?" Marth smirked looking at Ike's angry face, he was happy that his suggesting made Ike angry. Link, of course, was trying to think the best thing for Ike.

"I… well Ike, are you okay with being my aid? I... I promise I won't cause you too much trouble, do you agree?" Link turned to Ike, seeing a weird look in Ike's face, Ike looked back at Link, and his expression softened, Link was just trying to do the right thing after all.

"I agree Link, it will be an honor to help you" Ike nodded. Smiling cutely at Link, and looking up at the prince.

"And Ike will start now" Link laughed, blushing a bit "I need some help" Link winked at Ike.

"A-and what is what you need?" Said Marth lifting an eyebrow, still resting his hand on his girly hips. Ike was amazed. Ha acted in a very perverted way before with Link, and he still wanted to be by his side? Just so nice.

"As you can see… you two interrupted my bath" Said Link blushing as he covered his chest with the towel that was on his neck.

"Oh..." Both blue haired mans said at the same time.


End file.
